College Love and Hate
by VampArtemis
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Rin hop into their cars and drive over to their college dorm. They end up meeting a bunch of interesting people that dorm right near them. Tensions and feeling start to rise.
1. Introductions

College Love and Hate 

By: Heather Marie Rose McDonald

Chapter 1: Introductions

Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Rin hop into their cars and drive over to their college dorm. They end up meeting a bunch of interesting people that dorm right near them. Tensions and feeling start to rise.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin are all packed up for their drive to college. They jump into their cars and in saying goodbye; drive off to their new college lifestyle. Kagome and Sango go into Kags' red Infinity while Rin goes in her black convertible connected by their phone lines. Kagome rested her cell with Sango so they could all chat on the way there.

"Let's turn up the music Kagome. I want to have fun before dealing with the loads of books from college," Rin said from her car.

"Put it on Z100. I love that station," Kagome responded turning on the radio.

Kagome's favorite song 'Diary' by Alicia Keys was on and the music was blasting from their radios like crazy. They sang the rest of the song while driving.

"I won't tell your secrets. Your secrets are safe with me. I will keep your secrets. Just think of me as the pages in your diary."

As they stopped at a red light near the college "Cater to You" by Destiny's Child went on. While singing with the windows down, three guys drove up next to them in a blue convertible.

The one driving had short black hair tied into a ponytail and had a tattoo of a staff on his left arm. Sitting next to him was a guy with silver hair that looked like a total big shot with an old, tattered sword on his belt. He had adorable dog-ears and a large tattoo of a red dragon on his back that matched his fire rat kimono. ( Just by the descriptions you know who they are. All with tattoos I know. : P) The last guy in the backseat was a tough guy with brown hair tied in a ponytail with a tattoo of a wolf going across the top of his back.

"Let me cater to you, cause baby this is your day. I do anything for my man. Baby you blow me away. I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more. Anything you want, let me cater to you," they sang in unison.

"Oh baby! Why don't you cater to me sometime?" the driver in the other car said looking at Sango.

"God… Get a life houshi," Sango said back as they road off.

"Ah! I'm going to live with annoying idiots," the guy in the back said.

"Shut up Kouga! Seriously, they're just girls," Inuyasha said next to Miroku who was laughing.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin found parking spots at the college and went to get their dorm room keys. Sango had sneaked her cat Kilala in so she would have a little companion in her college year. When they waited for their keys a familiar voice whispered in Sango's ear.

"You're hotter up close. Cater to me you sexy demon slayer," he said.

"Annoying," she said before slapping him in the face for touching her where it made her angry. "Mind where your hands go next time houshi. We never even met before."

"Sorry for his stupidity," Inuyasha said walking up to them and taking his sunglasses off. "I'm Inuyasha. The houshi's Miroku and wolfy's Kouga."

"Watch your mouth dog breath."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, this is Sango and Rin."

"Welcome to the pits of college hell," he joked laughing.

"Well… We got our keys so see you later."

"Bye," he said as they left and putting his sunglasses on nonchalantly.

"Oh boy. You're such a flirt half-breed," someone said from behind them that had gotten Inuyasha angry.

They turned around to find Inuyashas ruthless brother Sesshomaru. His clothing, attitude and jewelry truly showed how rich and popular he was. He walked on after a short verbal fight looking for his dorm to relax in.

"Here we are everyone! Hopefully there's enough room to fit everything," Kagome said.

"Hi," Rin said greeting Sesshomaru as he passed by.

Taking off his sunglasses he said, "Hi… I'm Sesshomaru and good luck in your classes you might need it."

"I'm Rin and thank you."

"If you ever feel up to a chat… come to my room its right here."

"Sure, I'll think about it. Bye," she said walking into the room and closing the door after her.

"Bye," he answered softly while smirking.

The day ended very shortly as the night came upon them and their tired eyes needed rest. Feelings stirred throughout all the rooms that the people there slept in. The new friends' dorms sat close to each other as the night played tricks on wandering people. The day is to come soon later.


	2. Nighttime Scandal

Chapter 2: Nighttime Scandal

Summary: Rin gets a crush on Sesshomaru and ends up doing some unexpected things with him that next night.

Hey everyone hope you liked that chapter. Now on to the next. Rin gets naughty and is thinking of accepting Sesshomarus invitation. Read and find out what happens.

Kagome and the girls just finished their first classes and are going out for some well-deserved lunch at the schools lunchroom. As they're walking Rin strikes up an interesting conversation.

"Remember that rich guy that we met yesterday near our room?"

"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru your name is right?" Kagome said.

"Yup. Do you think I should, you know, go out with him tonight?"

"Girl seriously! If the guy thinks you're hot and you think that about him too then go for it! Just don't get into trouble," responded Sango.

They all sat down near Inuyasha and his friends after getting a couple of slices of pizza. As they were all talking away Sesshomaru and two other people named Naraku and Ayame walked by. Sesshomaru went ahead ads the others talked behind him.

"Now that is a girl I would go out with at any day," Kouga said pointing to Ayame.

She had heard him after her conversation was done. Saying goodbye to her friend she started walking over to the table.

"Oh he's so handsome," Rin whispered to herself.

"Are you talking about my brother?" Inuyasha asked startling her.

"N-no I was talking about some other guy I met."

"Oh no," said Kouga nervously. "She's coming over here."

"Well, good luck," Inuyasha said leaving.

"No Inu-damn it."

Ayame walked behind Kouga and placed a small piece of paper in front of him. She walked away smirking as Kouga picked his head up from the table. He slowly opened the paper to reveal:

I'm Ayame.

Meet me at the Red Dragon

At 8:00 next Saturday.

Don't be late.

"So…" Kagome said.

"Here… I got to go."

He quickly jumped up from his seat and stopped her at the exit. Whispering, "You bet I'll go," in her ear earned him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha almost choked on his coffee in seeing that. Ayame slowly walked away as Kouga turned around and mouthed, "Oh my god!" to his friends. After getting reassurance he quickly left with her to the other side where the dorms stood.

That night all was quiet and Rin sat in her bed looking at the door wondering if she should go to Sesshomaru's dorm. She finally chose to go so she got into her nicest shirt and pants and went to go see him. Knocking on the door she heard music from the other side. Sesshomaru opened the door letting her in to a dim lit room with a bunch of roses sitting on the bed waiting for her arrival.

It seemed that he planed everything up with much thought into it. Everything was so perfect to her. Sesshomaru looked like the guy that has a hard outside with his attitude, yet when you got right down to it he was just as gentle and sweet at a teddy bear. Rin's senses tingled with the thought of him being completely different than he seemed on the outside.

"Uh… Here, a dozen roses for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you they're so beautiful," she said sitting down.

"Not as beautiful as you Rin. Usually I don't act like this but you are too amazing to let slip away," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Stop it silly your making me blush. Plus, you really didn't have to go all out for me. I'm just the regular girl I am and I really haven't been given all this on the first date. Maybe we should just make it more… casual. Maybe…"

"Don't make it harder on yourself. I've… never really been with a girl like you in my life. I really don't want this to be fast or… maybe we can just slide into the feeling," Sesshomaru said kneeling in front of her and getting really close to her. "Why are you shaking?"

"Cold… a little."

"Are you cold now?"

They both slowly leaned against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed kisses down her neck. They moved into place and a soft and romantic kiss made it all rush to her like a river.

"Are you?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I…"

As they moved on they ended up with him on top of Rin and making the kiss more and more romantic. As they crawled up to the front of the bed he started getting gentler. His kissed were as soft as butterflies and the touch was soft and soothing. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end when his hands slowly moved toward her hips. The romance filled the air and only the sounds of little crickets were heard from outside. As long as the love continued the longer the love was dished out slowly to her wake. Later on the heat got to them so much that they both fell asleep softly into each others arms.

You liked it? Well give me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
